


金雪炫x朴秀荣|海水

by DearShiori



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearShiori/pseuds/DearShiori
Summary: 她勇敢爱着的海，永远耀耀发光。
Relationships: Kim seolhyun/Park Sooyoung





	金雪炫x朴秀荣|海水

-

金雪炫呀，你是想分手吗？

背靠着贴有金雪炫名字的储物柜，朴秀荣埋下脸，在短信栏里一字一顿把这句话敲出来。以问号结尾的同时她曲起右腿，鞋跟直直抵在柜门上，踏出清脆的、和它刚擦拭过的漆皮同样明亮的金属碰撞声。

空气中的烦闷击打开了。但只是有些烦闷、只是约会迟到而已，随着心境自然浮现的想法在重新确认时显得确实有些过分起来。什么啊，原来我下意识就有这么凶吗。朴秀荣摇头叹气，消息还没有发出去，她修改起措辞、插入两个表情符号，发现语气依然不会很好。

雪炫呀，还没有忙完吗？所以她最后这么发。

进入更衣室的时候，天还是更明亮些的。她百无聊赖地回想，墙面最上方排开的百叶窗们半闭着，光线有些污浊。她停留得过久，香气与体温都被身后的金属记下来。恋旧的恋人也还同样记得这种气味吗？昨天洗好的针织背心，柔顺剂用了与上次见面同样的一款。

朴秀荣打着哈欠滑坐下来一点点，依偎在铁制物的暖融里继续等待。

等待，漫长的等待。

她翻过手腕盯着表盘发呆，长针咔哒跳过一二三格；她又频繁地摸出手机按亮再锁屏，新消息丝毫没有弹出的迹象，时间倒是变化飞快。零零散散有人搭着运动毛巾或是拿一瓶矿泉水从她面前走过去，在三两结对时嬉闹起来，朴秀荣就用肩肘往后一击、狠狠把储物柜撞出巨响，再与惊讶的路人交换一个无辜而诡异的微笑，盯得她们匆匆而逃。

她生气了。显而易见地。

她们约好五点在校门口见面的。这是上个周末就做好的决定，时隔半个月终于迎来的约会时间，朴秀荣对体育生恋人的训练繁忙心知肚明，早就不会为此而抱怨。

如何更加紧密地珍惜来之不易的二人时光——她只是这么想着，提前五天规划了行程，订好晚餐，去过理发店，在前一天买好重逢礼物并在深夜依旧激动不已，翘了下午的补习提前到达约定地点，然后在离五点还有三分钟的时候接到匆匆发来的消息：我这边还没有结束，要晚点到。秀荣，对不起！

迟到而已呀，迟到，就算一小时两小时，也不是什么大事情。腕表的短针划过了数字六，开始向七靠近，朴秀荣又这样对自己说，没有生气，只是有点委屈。也许来自于因为等不及而翻墙溜进校内时被栅栏刮破的长袜和膝盖，也许来自于包里已经融化得一塌糊涂的巧克力。

原来还买了这个......她随手撕掉外面花哨的礼品纸，沉默着咬下去。巧克力让她愈加想到金雪炫，眼不见为净最好；但可可碱含量实在有点太高，金雪炫可不是苦涩的，只有她现在的心是这样，软滑又难过。

朴秀荣把剩下的铝箔纸包装捏成坚硬扎手的小球，狠狠往地板砸。

晚霞沉淀成暗红色，她终于听到过道尽头慌乱的脚步声。

-

金雪炫被朴秀荣的笑容吓得紧张，比飞奔出训练室时惴惴不安的心情还要慌上一点。

怎么认出来的？朴秀荣背着手用指甲轻敲柜门，漫不经心地问她。明明没约到这里见面，我没穿过这套制服，剪了头发，还把脸埋下来不看你。怎么发现的？

似乎没听出语气里咬牙切齿的金雪炫就偏过头，戳戳朴秀荣左胸别的、刺眼地反射着一天中阳光末尾的金属名牌，咧着洁白的牙齿笑。

“有那么笨吗？”

有那么笨吗？朴秀荣讪讪地在心里复述一遍，好不容易扯出的假笑又僵起来。

开玩笑的，秀荣我当然认得，怎么样都认得。金雪炫靠得更近，带来的阴影把朴秀荣全数笼罩，在一个结实的拥抱里嗅闻发丝与脖颈间熟悉的、令人怀念的气味；她的手臂贴上来，还没完全褪去薄汗的小麦色皮肤留着热气，在恋人一起发烫起来的颊边磨蹭。

好想你喔，要疯掉了。她用膝盖抵进朴秀荣两腿之间，大狗狗浓重的热情摇着尾巴扑上来，夸奖也好抚摸也好，期待得到许久未见的亲昵。但朴秀荣只是垂着眼睛，不像以往那样也报以暧昧的反馈，连惯常堆在脸上的笑容都消失不见。

也没有那么想吧。她勉强勾勾嘴角，说一套做一套的人，我不太喜欢。

冷淡时朴秀荣的眼神凶得吓人。金雪炫望着她，又愣愣地不知所措，半天才想起来话里指的是什么；但聪明的狗狗心里清楚，要不懈地诚恳才能得到谅解和奖励。不是这样的，对不起呀，秀荣。今天我真的有好大的问题。

她重复道歉，重复表白心意。

但我真的好想你，一直想你。

金雪炫坚定地抬着她湿漉的眼瞳，透亮明净，掩藏好其下暗潮汹涌的墨色汪洋；只是分神间，朴秀荣又乖乖向大海跌落了。她记起来，原来这段恋情的开始便归功于她勇敢地泅向海底，而现在她依然甘愿溺毙在金雪炫的眼神里。

窒息感出现得好快，朴秀荣顶撞着恋人的目光，就那么蛮横地吻下去。她想自己是求生欲作祟，才会像渴水的鱼般索取不够金雪炫口中的氧气。夕阳还留一点温度，在百叶窗缝隙折成暖和的洋流，金雪炫在这股温热的裹挟中紧紧抓住她的手腕，做拯救落水者的救命稻草——同时也把她推进更深的海沟沉沦。

讨来的回应同样横冲直撞，金雪炫把她按在储物柜上的动作有些粗鲁，吻也是。铁皮又被撞得震声作响，但没有人抱怨或担心；她真的浸在水中了，浪潮涌过的细密呢喃足够将所有无关紧要置若罔闻，眼前所需要注意的、唯一感受到的，只剩努力回报欣喜的金雪炫，以及爱人间相互纠缠黏腻的舌尖。

她闭上眼睛，先等一吻终结。

......在这里吗？朴秀荣眼角润润地，把呼吸声再按捺下来些，扣住金雪炫半探进裙腰与小腹贴合处的手。远处偶尔出现的走步声还能隐约让人听见，肩胛骨在刚刚撞得有点疼，她清醒了几分，用最后在意的一点矜持咬着下唇。夕照往室内晕开最后的橙赤色，二人之间表情都朦胧起来，只有金雪炫的眼睛还清晰地发亮。朴秀荣猜着金雪炫脸上的飞红是羞涩还是阳光，而对方凑过来，咬咬她的鼻尖。

在这里吧。金雪炫细言细语地安抚她，摸索着解掉裙子搭扣，捏着拉链往下滑。很快的，现在没有人会来这边，但是要安静。

因为太想秀荣了呀......她半跪下的同时握着朴秀荣的右手——或者说，她的手被紧张的朴秀荣紧紧攥着不肯放开，然后就这样，一边解释一边抬头露出标志性的开心笑容。好傻，朴秀荣抿嘴，难得害羞地把脸别过去。好了，快一点。她小声催促。

金雪炫把她散开的百褶裙拉到膝间，底裤则勒在大腿一半往上的位置；之前扎在腰际的，衬衫过长的下摆就掉下来，遮掩另一双唇和金雪炫的发顶，并不妨碍重新落下细密的吻。朴秀荣不太能很快地湿润起来，所以金雪炫向来都先用嘴帮助她，平时有些天然的笨蛋狗狗在性事里就会变成温柔且细心的可靠伴侣。

之前那样的粗暴举措都不会再出现的。金雪炫一点点用舌尖濡湿柔嫩皮肤上的褶皱与沟壑，做得并不焦急，希望带给恋人更多酥麻的享受感。朴秀荣却反而难耐起来。

即使做过不算太少，她依然会想在快感带来的羞赧中闭上眼睛，正视这件事对不够成熟的青少年来说仍是困难的；但她又被身处环境带来的紧张感死死裹挟着，强迫自己把五感放到更加灵敏的程度，注意一切可疑的危险的脚步声，于是敏感中金雪炫偶尔的探入舌尖与牙齿剐蹭便变成了煎熬，变成让她突然身体一僵、屏息咬唇的开关。

“快点，雪炫......”朴秀荣抬手把嘴捂严，在咽下喘息的过程里丢出破碎而小声的请求。“呃......慢、慢一点。......”她晕晕乎乎又开口，听话的恋人在她身下无奈失笑，亲吻上已经湿漉的阴核。

哐。

这次是真的失手了。

肘关节撞上身后的铁皮柜，猝不及防的巨响惊得朴秀荣条件反射地浑身紧绷，高潮随之而来。她被震耳欲聋的噪音撕成两半，一半在想不要被发现呀，另一半被快感冲得心跳漏拍，不受控地要朝地面跪去，要解脱于天性里；她死死咬住已经渗出血印的下唇逼回尖叫，无处安放的另一只手极其失礼地揪扯金雪炫的头发往自己腿间按，颤抖着双腿溺在情欲的浪潮里。

震颤逐渐消失后金雪炫缓慢地站起来，朴秀荣则软着腿往下滑，又被恋人稳稳地支撑在身上；小狗毫不介意地甩甩被抓乱的顶发，在帮忙整理回衣物的同时为她送上富有安全感的亲吻做结尾。

我很喜欢，雪炫做得好好。朴秀荣缓着气，坦率的向对方反馈。呀，对不起之前那么凶发火。

金雪炫用鼻尖蹭蹭她的脸，天色已经差不多黑得完全，但凑得这样近，还是能看清她漂亮的瞳孔一如既往兴奋地亮着光。你开心就最好了。

秀荣啊。金雪炫又叫她的名字，朴秀荣发出疑问的气音。

......是真的有好想你。她这么说。

怎么还在讲这件事。朴秀荣无语，叹气，又笑。

她勇敢爱着的海，永远耀耀发光。

-


End file.
